Haikyuu Tickles
by otomiya-tickles
Summary: Collection of tickle drabbles I wrote on Tumblr, featuring various tickling scenarios with different pairings! Will keep updating this.
1. Open The Door!

**AN:** I've started to write several Haikyuu tickle drabbles on Tumblr, and thought it would be nice to make a collection of them here, rather than uploading all these less than 1000 words-fics separately. Whether it's here on or on Tumblr, feel free to message me a sentence + pairing, and the drabble of your request might be added to the collection!;D

* * *

 **Open The Door!**

Pairing: KageHina

* * *

"I came here for Shouyou." Kageyama's eye twitched at the blonde who stood in front of him. This happened awfully often ever since they started to live in the same neighbourhood.

"He's not here," Kageyama blurted out with his moody face, and he closed the door of the apartment right when Hinata came out of the bathroom.

"Oi! Stupid Kageyama!" he yelled, and he ran towards the door, but Kageyama crossed his arms and blocked the way.

"What's the meaning of this, _Shouyou_? I thought we'd spend our night catching up on that TV show-" Kageyama grunted and he began to wrestle with his boyfriend who tried to get past him.

"What does it matter if Kenma joins?! Open the door!" Hinata protested, his arm stretching out in an attempt to reach the door handle.

"Dumbass Hinata, I can't remember ever agreeing to invite random people tonight!" Kageyama huffed as he was - unbelievably - getting overruled by his shorter boyfriend who was trying his hardest to get to the door. This left him no choice.

"Kenma's not random a-ahahahaha s-stupid Kageyahahama! N-no tihihickling!" Hinata laughed a loud and boisterous laugh when Kageyama plunged his fingers into his sides, and the arm that was stretched out to reach the door immediately shot back to his side.

"Ha, take that!" Kageyama said, and Hinata was wriggling like a fish. Giggles and squeaks were filling the room, and Hinata collapsed against Kageyama, ending up trapped in his arms.

"S-stop hahahaha o-open the dohohoor!" Hinata screeched, and he thrashed heavily when Kageyama lowered his hands to squeeze his hips.

"Na-ah." Kageyama smirked and he furiously tickled him until he hung in his arms like a limb doll, his arms hanging and continuous high pitched giggles spilling out of him. Kageyama laughed silently at how Hinata hung in his arms, and he teasingly tickled his stomach that was exposed because of his shirt that got lifted.

"N-nonono hehehe mehehercy!" Hinata begged, and he weakly kicked his legs, but Kageyama was enjoying this far too much to show him mercy.

Hinata's most ticklish spots were exploited until a satisfied Kageyama finally released him, and he slumped to the floor, still giggly and his entire body twitching.

"We're spending the night _alone_ ," Kageyama stated, and Hinata nodded obediently. He curled up his body and took his phone from his pocket with a pouty face. Just when he wanted to send Kenma an apology text, he noticed his friend had sent him a message already.

 ** _I'll drop by some other time. Have fun tonight, ticklish Shouyou._**

Hinata blushed and dropped his phone again. Riiight. Kenma surely heard his laughter even through the door. Stupid Kageyamaaa!


	2. Tell Me The Truth

**Tell Me The Truth**

Pairing: IwaOi

* * *

Oikawa sighed. Karasuno was winning this match against Seijou, and he sooo wanted to join and smash those heads with his power serves. But alas, he was a college student now, and all he could do was watch the game from the stands.

"He's improved. Karasuno's setter." Iwaizumi said, and Oikawa shot him a glare.

"Iwa-chan. Is it me or did you always have this _thing_ for Kageyama?" he asked, squinting his eyes and steadying his glasses. Iwaizumi side-eyed him but soon had his eyes focused on the events that happened below again.

"What are you talking about?" he mumbled. Oikawa leaned forward and tried to get his attention.

"Ka-ge-ya-ma. Tell me the truth. You like him don't you? Even now you're still looking out for him. Back then you used to defend him against me too, Iwa-chan," Oikawa whined, and Iwaizumi sighed but kept his eyes directed at the volleyball game.

"Iwa-chaaan why won't you say anything!" Oikawa tugged his shirt, begging for attention, but Iwaizumi shook him off

"I won't respond to your bullshit Shittykawa! Do you seriously have to get jealous over every single thing?" Iwaizumi said, raising his voice, and he quickly let his eyes scan their surroundings.

They were sitting in the front row, there were only a couple of supporters a few of seats away, and the noise in the gymnasium had been loud enough to keep this discussion private. Good.

"You're the one making me jealous, Iwa-chan. If he's not the one you like, then who is?" Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and shook his head. Oikawa knew very well how he hated to verbalize his affection for him. He wasn't going to say it, and definitely not for such a shitty reason.

"Well?" Oikawa sneakily leaned towards Iwaizumi and poked his side, and his partner jolted at the touch.

"Y-you know that very well, now just watch the g-ahaha s-stop that Shittykawa!" Iwaizumi yelped when Oikawa dug his fingers into his sides, and he squirmed in his seat.

"P-people will see, s-stop that!" With subtle movements so they wouldn't stand out, Iwaizumi tried to fight back, but his annoying and jealous boyfriend wouldn't give him a break.

"Just tell me who it is that you like, or I'll show these people how ticklish you are," Oikawa said calmly, his voice low and teasing, and his fingers still creeping around Iwaizumi's body in search for his ticklish spots.

"Y-you suck hahaha stahahp!" Iwaizumi hissed between his giggles, and he leaned forward to bury his face in his hands. Oikawa moved to squeeze his sides, and he grinned when Iwaizumi's entire body shook with muffled laughter.

Iwaizumi squirmed and writhed, and he gasped sharply when Oikawa's hands found an opening, and cold fingertips skittered up his sides. His giggles were only hearable for the two of them, but that didn't make the situation less embarrassing.

Normally he would've knocked him down with ease and overpowered him with his counter attack since Oikawa was the most ticklish, but no way would he make such a move in public. Never.

"T-Tooru hahaha stop it I aah!" Iwaizumi tried to squeeze his arms against his body, and he had to bite his lip from squealing out loud. Damn, he was reaching his limit, and before this would turn out to be an even more embarrassing display, he had no choice but to give in and say the obvious…

"A-alright I like _you_ , hehe you bastard!" Iwaizumi managed to gasp out, and Oikawa stilled his fingers.

"Say it again?" he teased, his fingers ready to squeeze his boyfriend's sides again.

"I like you, not Kageyama. N-now get off," Iwaizumi said, and his satisfied boyfriend finally pulled back his hands and continued to watch the match.

Phew, he was still blushing. Both from the tickling, the forced confession and the idea that people could have seen this. Damn that Shittykawa, he would definitely get him back for this!


	3. I Was Gonna Eat That!

**I Was Gonna Eat That!**

Pairing: KageHina

* * *

"Aah this is delicious! Thanks, sensei!" Hinata said, and he happily stuffed his mouth with food. Takeda-sensei had taken the entire team out to a Yakiniku restaurant for dinner, his treat, and it was wonderful.

The last pieces of meat were still left on the grill, and most of the team sat sprawled in their seats, rubbing their bellies with satisfied smiles.

"You're welcome!" Takeda said, smiling at the sight of the happy Karasuno members. Coach Ukai probed him with his elbow and they lifted their beers for a cheers before he drank it all in one go, making Takeda sputter as he couldn't follow his example.

"I can't believe you're still eating," Daichi sighed, watching in amazement how Hinata and Kageyama were the only two left eating.

"Mpmhdefliciousshmh," Hinata murmured, chewing hungrily, and Kageyama silently continued to eat as well. Hinata swallowed and reached out to grab the last piece of meat that was left on the grill. However, Kageyama was a bit faster and snatched the piece away right before his eyes.

"Hey! I was gonna eat that!" Hinata yelled, pointing angrily with his chopsticks at Kageyama.

"Don't point with your chopsticks!" Tanaka yelled out loud, and everyone else laughed at the scene. Kageyama held up the piece of meat and smirked.

"Oh, you mean this? Too bad for you then, but this is _mine_ ," he said, and he dangled the piece of meat in the air before slowly bringing it to his mouth, just to tease Hinata.

Hinata puffed his cheeks, dropped his chopsticks and suddenly dove under the table, throwing himself at Kageyama who sat across from him.

Everyone was startled by the sudden action under the table, and Hinata even almost knocked Noya from his place, making the libero yelp in surprise and grab Asahi's shoulder to regain his balance.

"Give here, it's mine!" Hinata whined, and he wrapped his arms around Kageyama's legs under the table.

"Dumbass Hinata, what are you - aahahah he-hey stop that!" Kageyama tried to kick his legs, but his annoying teammate was now squeezing his knees under the table, making him burst out in a laughing fit.

"Hah, take this!" Hinata growled with a smirk, and he spidered his fingers up Kageyama's legs towards his waist.

Kageyama jerked so heavily that Hinata bumped his head against the table, and everyone jolted in shock when this knocked over some glasses.

"Guys!" Coach Ukai yelled, standing up and watching the struggling team members in disbelief.

"Owowow!" Hinata squeaked, and Kageyama _roared_ in shock when instead of returning to his own place, Hinata climbed up to where he was sitting.

The redhead wriggled himself between Kageyama and the table, his arms wrapping around his taller friend's middle to pull himself up, and his sneaky little hands immediately squeezed his sides.

"H-Hahahaha Hinata what the heheheell!" Kageyama laughed. He was still holding the last piece of meat between his chopsticks and keeping it above his head defiantly, but his arm started to tremble when Hinata clawed at his sensitive ribs.

"I never knew Kageyama was ticklish," Asahi said with a goofy smile, enjoying the scene just like the others.

"Give that here!" Hinata said, reaching out for the meat with one hand and continuing to tickle Kageyama with the other.

"N-ne-nehheheever!" Kageyama squeezed his eyes shut and tried to lean to the side, bringing the meat to his mouth with his shaking hand.

"Oh no you don't!" Hinata's fingers ran all the way up to tickle the hollow of his armpit, and Kageyama squealed and immediately brought back his arm.

Suga who sat next to him just in time leaned backwards, or Kageyama would've actually hit him in the face with the meat, and he laughed awkwardly.

"Guys, that's enough. People are watching," he said, giggling at the struggle that was taking place right next to him, but Kageyama kept laughing loudly and Hinata wouldn't let go of him.

"H-Hahahahaha Hinata stahahap!" Kageyama tried to use his free hand to push the decoy away, his hand gripping a handful of red hair as he tried to push Hinata back under the table.

 _Chomp_. Everyone watched in surprise at how the piece of meat that had nearly been pushed in Suga's face again, disappeared into the setter's mouth, and he grinned with his mouthful.

"Now neither of you will have it," he said, chewing it slowly and finally swallowing it.

Hinata had stopped tickling Kageyama and both of them watched their senpai with shocked faces. Hinata still with his arms around Kageyama's middle, and Kageyama still with his hand in Hinata's hair, and it took them a brief moment to recover from the shock before they continued the struggle where they left off.

"Kageyama you idioooot!" Without even blaming Suga for eating the last piece, Hinata's fingers dug into Kageyama's torso again, and Kageyama's laughing fit resumed, squeals and giggles spilling from his lips and a blush spreading across his cheeks.

"Nice, Suga!" Daichi said, giving him a thumbs up, and Suga chuckled in response. Together they all laughed and watched how the crazy first years continued the tickle fight, until the restaurant staff came to personally warn them about the noise.


	4. Anger Relief

**A/N:** _Haikyuu! (iwaoi) - 20: "You're too damn cute." -prompt on Tumblr._

* * *

 **Anger Relief**

Pairing: IwaOi

* * *

"Can you fucking _believe_ it?!" Oikawa looked up at Iwaizumi who just entered the apartment, wildly kicked off his shoes and stomped into the room.

"Hi Iwa-chan. Angry?" he asked calmly, and he smiled when Iwaizumi threw the bag with their dinner at him. He caught it and peeked inside.

"Those idiots messed up my order! But they refused to take it back and switch, neither did I get a refund, are you fucking kidding me?!" The anger and frustration burst out of him as he walked around the room.

"It's okay, I like cheeseburgers too," Oikawa said when he looked at the food Iwaizumi had just brought home.

"Which isn't the point! This is the last time I'm getting take out there, first they took ages to finish, then…" Oikawa shrugged and took a quick bite, only half listening to his boyfriend's angry rant.

"Won't you eat?" he asked when Iwaizumi had to pause to catch his breath.

" _No_! I just can't stand those people. I'll go write a bad review now," Iwaizumi stomped towards the couch and angrily sat down next to Oikawa. He took out his phone and roughly pushed the buttons, seemingly determined to rage all he wanted about the bad service.

"You're too damn cute," Oikawa said, smiling as he ate Iwaizumi's share too.

"Cute? Oh so you like me when I'm angry?!" Oikawa knew Iwaizumi didn't mean to direct his anger at him. In fact, he was enjoying every second of this. Angry Iwaizumi was just too cute and sexy for words.

"Yes I do," Oikawa said, stuffing the second cheeseburger into his mouth with unbelievable speed. He reached back into the bag to pick out the fries and flashed his lover a sweet smile.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"I am being frustrated as fuck here and you think I'm _cute_?" Iwaizumi asked, unaware of how adorable he looked with his rosy cheeks and his brows furrowed like that.

"I can't help it, sorry. Shall I make it up to you? You can release your anger on me, I'll be the perfect anger relief for you," Oikawa said, dropping the bag again and lying back down onto the couch with his arms tucked behind his head. His legs spread on either side of Iwaizumi and he grinned teasingly.

"What will it be? Curse at me all you want, or even better. Anger sex? That would be _hot_ ," Oikawa said, and he hummed happily and moved his head from side to side. Iwaizumi looked at him in disbelief but then snorted, put away his phone and climbed on top of Oikawa.

"Sure, if you're offering," Iwaizumi said, straddling Oikawa's waist.

"Hoooh? Anger sex it is? I am sooo exci- oohahaha no _wait_!" Oikawa quickly moved his arms back down when Iwaizumi clawed at his sides, and he looked up at him with big eyes.

"What are you doing?" he asked as Iwaizumi took a quick pause, his fingers still lingering on Oikawa's sides, which Oikawa tried to protect by bending his arms and pushing his elbows against his sides.

"Using you for my anger relief," Iwaizumi said, and a tiny smirk appeared on his face. Oh shit. Oikawa knew he was screwed and it was his very own fault, so he gathered all the breath he could and soon exploded in a hysterical fit at the merciless tickling of his sides and ribs.

Iwaizumi didn't say a word. He just watched him with a cold smirk on his face while he vented his anger out by tickling Oikawa mercilessly.

"AAhahaha Iwa-chaahahan!" Oikawa knew he had offered it by himself, but he hadn't thought Iwaizumi would've gone as far as _tickling_ him. He bucked and thrashed under him, his arms helplessly shooting all over to protect his tingling body from Iwaizumi's quick hands, but to no avail.

Iwaizumi clawed at his sides and ribs, scribbled his fingers all over his tummy and shoved his hands under his arms so he could scratch at his hysterical boyfriend's sensitive armpits.

"I'm dyyyihihing naaahaha Iwaaaa-chan!" Hearing his lover's bright and adorable laughter and giggles, the frown on Iwaizumi's face slowly started to disappear.

"OOOhoho p-pleheease!" Iwaizumi's cold hands had moved under Oikawa's shirt, his fingers crawling all over the bare skin of his stomach and sides.

"Ihihiii- Iwa-chaaan!" Oikawa whined, and he gasped a little when one of Iwaizumi's fingers slipped into his belly button.

"HMph- don't! Meheheercy!" The cold smirk on Iwaizumi's face had now made place for a loving smile, and even though Oikawa's vision was blurry from the tears in his eyes, he couldn't help but feel happy when he noticed the change of Iwaizumi's expression. It was really helping… Still, he wasn't sure how much more he could take until–

"I'LL PEEHehehe! Iwa-ahaha Iwa-chan!" Iwaizumi finally stopped the ruthless tickle attack of his boyfriend's torso and he smiled.

"I'm sorry. And thanks, that really helped," he said, winking at him, and Oikawa blushed.

"It d-did?" he asked, breathing heavily and nervously pulling down his shirt to cover his tummy back up, but Iwaizumi stopped him and shoved his shirt back up all the way over his chest.

"It did," he whispered, and he leaned in and kissed Oikawa passionately. Oikawa grinded against him and kissed him back, his arms moving up and wrapping around Iwaizumi's neck. Now this was more like the thing he had imagined when he seduced his boyfriend to help him with his anger relief.

"NOohoho meanieee- hehehe!" Hysterical giggles burst out of his mouth again when Iwaizumi returned to scitter his fingers all over his bare chest and tummy, shattering Oikawa's expectations of anger sex- for now.

"You're too damn cute, Ticklykawa," Iwaizumi said, and Oikawa blushed again and surrendered to the sweet tickle attack.

"Hehehee stoohoooop!" The angry tickling had made place for sweet and loving tickles, and even though Oikawa's body was protesting with all its might and he was screaming bloody murder, he was enjoying this even more than seeing Iwaizumi and his adorable anger.


	5. Large Hands

**A/N:** _Haikyuu! (kuroken, ler Kuroo + armpits focus) - 14: "Your hands are so much larger than mine."_

* * *

 **Large Hands**

Pairing: KuroKen

* * *

It was a cold Sunday night, and Kuroo and Kenma sat huddled together on the couch, sharing a blanket and watching some lame comedy show.

Bored because of Kuroo's strange preference in TV programs, Kenma leaned against him, his hands playing with one of Kuroo's big hands.

If it hadn't been this cold, he would have been playing a game right now, but his phone and consoles were still charging since he had played games all day, and it was too chilly to get from under the blankets to get them. Besides, it felt warm and comfy against Kuroo's warm body.

"What are you doing?" Kuroo asked without looking away from the screen. Kenma was leaning his head against Kuroo's shoulder and curiously played with his hand, holding it with his own small hands and tracing one finger around the palm of Kuroo's hand.

"Kenma. It tickles," Kuroo mumbled when he didn't get a reply.

"Your hands are much larger than mine." It came out as a mumble, and Kuroo swallowed a giggle and tried to pull his hand free.

"I know right? But this really tickles, stop it," Kuroo said, trying to pull his hand free.

"Gotta bear with it," Kenma said, and Kuroo looked at him in surprise. Kenma continued to draw little patterns on his hand, and Kuroo smirked despite the itchy tickles.

"Getting cheeky now, kitten?" he asked, smiling fondly when he noticed how Kenma's usual serious expression actually looked kind of playful: a small smile and a blush on his face. But there was no reply.

"Alright, then let me show you just how much larger my hands actually are." Kenma squeaked when Kuroo's other hand wrapped its long fingers around his wrist, and up went his arm. Kenma yelped in shock, let go of Kuroo's hand and tried to pull himself free, but Kuroo caught him with ease and up went the other.

Kenma let out a small cry and tried to twist free, but this only caused him to fall back against Kuroo's chest, both arms over his head and trapped with one of Kuroo's huge hands.

"Gotcha," Kuroo laughed.

"Alright, you've proven your point. You can let go now," Kenma said in a monotonous voice, but then he gasped when Kuroo's other hand was brought to his waist, sneaking up his shirt and fingers trailing a ticklish path up his stomach.

"K-Kuroo, that tickles," Kenma mumbled, holding his breath and squirming.

"That, it does," Kuroo replied playfully and continued to tickle him with slow, teasing movements of his fingers.

"Kurohaha!" The first squeaky giggles came out once Kuroo had reached Kenma's side, squeezing repeatedly and moving his shirt up until his ribs.

He then made a claw of his hand and grabbed Kenma's skinny ribs firmly, digging his fingers in the bare flesh and feeling his precious boyfriend twitch and jerk at the touch.

"Hahaha nohoho! It tickles s-stop haha!" Kenma arched his back and squirmed, hanging weakly in Kuroo's hold, but this only inspired him to move his hand up and scratch at the exposed skin of Kenma's now outstretched underarm.

"Gotta bear with it kitten," Kuroo teased, and Kenma squealed when he dug his fingers in his armpit,.The hand that held Kenma's hands together had to tighten its grip on him, because Kenma was now really getting hysterical.

The poor guy kicked his legs, throwing off the blanket and couch cushions, and he leaned against Kuroo's chest while uncontrollable giggles bubbled from his throat.

"Eehehe n-no fair! Kuroohoho not there - _aaahh_!" Kenma turned his head and buried his face in his arm, laughing hysterically because of the merciless armpit tickling. Kuroo chuckled at his cuteness, and he quickly released his hands so he could attack his other armpit as well.

Kenma was too late to react, so by the time he moved his arms back down, Kuroo's hand was already trapped in his armpit, fingers wiggling and scratching mischievously.

"What's the matter kitten? Got some ticklish armpits don't you?" Kuroo teased, and Kenma squeaked adorably, pulling up his knees and twisting in his lover's grip.

"I cahahan't breathe! Kuroooo!" Kenma whined, but Kuroo kept wiggling his fingers in both his armpits, laughing at his cute boyfriend's useless attempt at escaping.

"Tickle tickle tickle!" he sang, and Kenma's laughter grew even more panicked and hysterical.

"AAAHha nonono Kuroooo! S-stohohop!" His voice was so squeaky and high-pitched that it was totally un-Kenma-like, and too bad for Kenma he found himself entranced by the situation.

He lazily leaned his head on top of Kenma's, watching some of the TV again but most of his distracted mind was focused on his ticklish boyfriend who was writhing in his grip.

"No moooore hehehe n-no more! Kuroo!" Smirking, Kuroo finally slowed down his wiggling fingers, and Kenma's body that had tensed up completely with his arms firmly squeezed against his sides, finally relaxed again.

"N-no more," he repeated breathlessly, slowly removing his elbows from his sides so Kuroo could move his hands out of his armpits.

"But I was having so much fun," Kuroo sighed, and he teasingly wiggled his fingers one more time, causing Kenma to tense back up and squeak.

"No! L-let go of me!" he panted, blushing in embarrassment.

"I just like using my big hands to tickle you to tears, kitten," Kuroo said, and he used one hand to playfully pet his head.

"I'm not tickled to tears," Kenma replied with a hoarse voice, and he immediately froze. Maybe he shouldn't have said that. Turning his head and looking up at Kuroo, he even gave his evil boyfriend the confirmation of his tearless eyes, and his eyes widened.

"No tears huh? Gotta do something about that," Kuroo said, and before Kenma could even protest, Kuroo tackled him down, switcing to a position in which he was straddling him, one hand back to pinning his arms above his head and one hand tickling the _hell_ out of him.

Kenma's hysterical laughter once more sounded through their apartment, and by the time Kuroo was finished with him, he was sure to have shed a tear or two.

"That's what you get for acting cheeky towards me, kitten. But sure you already knew," Kuroo told his now totally breathless and exhausted boyfiend, and he lightly tickled and petted his stomach. Kenma squirmed and giggled, cuddling against him tiredly and closing his teary eyes.

True, this wasn't the first time Kuroo tickled him to death for having an attitude. But maybe, maaaybe he couldn't help but ask for it sometimes. At least the tickling had totally warmed him up!


	6. Vicious and Asleep

**A/N:** For the _DOMESTIC/FLUFFY TICKLING STARTERS_ on Tumblr.

* * *

 **Vicious and Asleep**

Pairing: IwaKage

* * *

"Pfft… hey, wake up, you're tickling me…!" Kageyama huffed when a certain tingly feeling around his stomach area woke him up. He was tangled up in Iwaizumi's embrace as the small spoon, with Iwaizumi hugging him from behind and both his hands positioned on Kageyama's bare stomach beneath his shirt.

A comfortable position, until Iwaizumi had started to move his fingers around, enough to _tickle_ Kageyama out of his precious sleep.

"Hmmphh.." Iwaizumi replied in his sleep, not even waking up because of Kageyama's giggly protests and his squirming movements. No, he _increased_ the movements of his fingers.

"I-Iwaha- _stop_!" Kageyama threw his head back, colliding with Iwaizumi's shoulder and he arched his back, but Iwaizumi's fingers skittered their way up his bare abs, wiggling, scratching and feeling around curiously. He had always known Iwaizumi was a deep sleeper, but this was just _insane_.

"Wake uhup I c-can't sleep like thihis!" Kageyama whined, and even though he continued to squirm, he knew he was helpless against Iwaizumi's strong grip.

"PFahah-H-Hahajime!" Kageyama cackled, and he arched up again, his arms helplessly moving around in order to fight off his tickly boyfriend. But to no avail. Even while sleeping, Iwaizumi was just too strong.

"Stoohohop!" Kageyama whined, and he gazed at the alarm clock. Still only 4 in the morning. Shit, he had a looog way to go…

Once morning light came, and Iwaizumi's beautiful eyes opened, Kageyama was a _mess_.

"Hey. Goodmorning," Iwaizumi hummed, still oblivious, and he gulped when Kageyama turned his head towards him, showing the bags under his eyes and his flushed cheeks.

His heaving body was shaky from laughing and giggling so much, and his arms were hanging weakly beside his body, having given up their fight one hour ago already.

"What happened?" Iwaizumi asked, and he gulped when Kageyama tightly gripped his hands which were still positioned on Kageyama's waist - the tickle spot he had been exploiting the last couple of minutes before he woke up.

"Nothing!" Kageyama growled, throwing off Iwaizumi's hands so he could finally sit up and gather his breath, His body still felt tingly all over and his muscles ached from laughing and squirming so much.

"You're _unbelievable_ ," he panted, and he failed to climb out of bed due to his exhaustion, and he fell back next to his boyfriend who yawned and stretched out with a content smile.

"Looks like you had a tough night, love. Hey but guess what? I actually dreamed I tickled you to death, and you _loved_ it," Iwaizumi said lovingly while he nuzzled the back of Kageyama's neck.

"Huh?!" Kageyama lifted his head momentarily before collapsing again, making tired and whiny noises.

"Care to make this reality for me?" Iwaizumi said, and Kageyama's eyes widened and he sputtered in protest when his lover was climbing over him aleady.

"N-no you see- while you were asleep you acutally -nohoho Iwahahaizumi let me tahahalk! Not agaain!" And still not knowing he already _wrecked_ his poor boyfriend during his lovely dream, Iwaizumi once again took the pleasure of tickling Kageyama into a laughing mess.


	7. Measurements

**A/N:** _Haikyuu! (iwaoi) - 33: "Will you just hold still?"_ _The drabble is partly inspired from an anime scene!_

* * *

 **Measurements**

Pairing: IwaOi (ft. MatsuHana)

* * *

"Kawa. Get over here, I need your measurements for the new jerseys." They were just cleaning up the gymnasium hall after their practice, and Iwaizumi was making his round with the measuring tape to get everyone's measurements.

" _You're_ doing this? We should get a cute manager to do it," Oikawa whined, dropping the balls he was gathering and lazily lifting his arms, unaware of Hanamaki who ran after the rolling balls with an annoyed growl.

"Yes, Shittykawa, _I'm_ doing this since our captaaain won't do it." Iwaizumi shot him a glare before lifting the measuring tape until just below his arms to measure the area around his chest.

Oikawa gulped and began to squirm heavily, and the arms he held apart began to tremble.

"Will you just hold still?" Iwaizumi grunted, but the moment he tightened the measuring tape around him, Oikawa let out a loud screech and wobbled backwards.

"What the-" Iwaizumi tightened his grip on the tape and used it as a way to let the hysterical guy keep his balance.

"That fucking _tickles_!" Oikawa cursed, huffing with a bright red face and hands pushing against Iwaizumi's shoulders, but he was held trapped with the measuring tape.

"You're unbelievable," Iwaizumi said with a smirk, but he began to feel warm at the memory of their tickle fights when they were in middle school, especially during sleepovers. How could he forget?

"Hmmm," he leaned close and checked the measurements while he brushed his fingers against his ribs on purpose, making the Seijoh captain explode in a girlish giggle fit.

"Eehehehe noohoho!" Oikawa's laughter sounded through the gymnasium. His arms flailed and almost hit Iwaizumi in the face, but the ace kept his composure and grinned when the trapped captain laughed a whiny laugh like a little kid.

"Need help?" Hanamaki showed up behind them, and Iwaizumi nodded.

"I'm here too," Matsukawa said with a smirk, and they each grabbed an arm, leaving Oikawa even more helpless than he already was.

"Guys!" he squeaked, his eyes widening when Iwaizumi could finally loosen the tape, and he teasingly wiggled his fingers down Oikawa's body while he made his way down to his waist.

"Aaalmost done," he sang, and he wrapped the tape around his waist, which resulted in a loud cackle-laugh that hurt the third year trio's ears.

"Holy shit," Matsukawa mumbled. The first- and second years didn't know whether they had to laugh or cringe at the crazy display, but it was sure as hell an interesting sight.

"And that's that.. Now, was that so hard?" Iwaizumi sighed after he had finally memorized Oikawa's measurements (which he secretly already knew, of course).

"Yes! - _huff_ \- are we done now?" Oikawa tiredly lifted his head and gathered his breath, but Iwaizumi exchanged glances with the guys that kept his arms prisoners, and he did _not_ like the way the ace suddenly smirked.

"Nooope!" he said, and he dropped the measuring tape and attacked his sides and tummy with tickles, squeezing them and wiggling his fingers wherever he could reach.

Each hooking their arm under Oikawa's armpit, both Matsukawa and Hanamaki used their free hand to tickle the hysterical guy's ticklish ribs, and now the party had really begun. Oikawa screamed bloody murder, throwing giggly curses at them and his knees buckling.

"NAAHAhha S-STAHhaahp! I h-hate youuuhou!" he whined, and his legs gave up their final power, causing him to hang helplessly in his fellow third years' arms.

This also took care of a new, nice tickle-area for Iwaizumi, since his hanging position resulted in his shirt to ride up, so the mischievous ace wasted no time and attacked Oikawa's bare tummy with both hands.

"STO-Ahahahaa! Noohoho IWA- aahaha!" With the gymnasium finally cleaned, the first- and second years slowly and awkwardly left for the clubroom, leaving the third years and their crazy tickle fest alone.

"I really can't believe you're still so ticklish, Shittykawa!" Iwaizumi said excitedly, spidering his fingers around his belly button, scratching and squeezing as he liked.

"M-MEHEeha-" Oikwa gasped sharply through his hysterical laughter, squirming and twisting weakly.

"What are you trying to say?" Hanamaki and Matsukawa tickled his armpits, and Oikawa was more useless than ever. With his body strength and ability to speak gone, all he could do was laugh and giggle at the ticklish torment.

"M-meanies!" he finally whimpered when Iwaizumi took the tummy tickling to a lower level, lightly poking his tummy and reducing him to silent laughter. When Oikawa coughed and panted hoarsely, they finally stopped and released him, and Oikawa slumped to the ground.

"It was super effective," Hanamaki said dryly.

"Yeah, that was fun," Matsukawa added, and the three of them laughed together while Oikawa lay on the floor like a dead person.

"Alright let's go guys. Got everything?" Iwaizumi said, gathering his stuff, and they walked around the hall and checked if their kouhai hadn't slacked off with cleaning. Finally Iwaizumi returned to Oikawa who hadn't moved an inch.

"Hey!" he yelled when Hanamaki and Matsukawa walked out the door.

"He's yours."

"Yep, bye."

Iwaizumi watched how the duo left, and he shook his head. Those guys… Sighing, he bent where Oikawa was and lifted his limp body on his back so he could piggyback him to the clubroom.

"Iwa-chan, _mean_ …" Oikawa mumbled tiredly, nuzzling his shoulder and tightening his arms around him. Iwaizumi smiled and blushed. Tickling Oikawa… Heh, it really was the cutest. Maybe it was time to pick up his old hobby again, after all this time.


	8. So Shiny

**A/N:** _CHRISTMAS SENTENCE PROMPTS FIC #12 - Haikyuu! (Bokuroo) - 10: "It's… definitely shiny."_ This was posted around New Year hence the theme:)

* * *

 **So Shiny**

Pairing: BoKuroo

* * *

"Kurooo?" Kuroo was barely done styling his hair when Bokuto's whiny voice was already calling for him on the other side of the bathroom door, and he rolled his eyes with a smile.

"Yes dear?" he asked, adding the last bits of hair gel to his hair, and he noticed Bokuto entering. Watching him in the reflection of the mirror, Kuroo's eyes widened, and he turned around.

"What the hell are you wearing?" he asked, looking him up and down, and Bokuto let out a chirpy sound of happiness as he twirled around.

"Don't I look cool?! We're going to a New Year's party after all! Look how cute it is! So trendy, so _shiny_!" Bokut rambled, spreading his arms.

He was wearing a hideous purple jacket, decorated with sequins and glitters all over; gold, silver, some glossy pink and purple tints too. It just looked awful.

"Well. It's… definitely shiny," Kuroo said as he washed the hair gel off his hands and proceeded to dry his hands with a towel.

"Don't you like it? Here, I got you one too! You'll wear it together with me," Bokuto decided, and Kuroo only noticed now that he was holding another one in his hand.

"Hey, I'm not wearing that!" Kuroo complained, turning away with the towel still in his hands.

"Ah come on bro, don't be such a boring chickenshit! Everyone will be dressed flashy! We will just be the flashiest!" Bokuto whined, turning along with him and holding out the jacket as if he were a random bullfighter.

"No! Bo, lay off!" Kuroo couldn't help but laugh though, and he hit Bokuto with the towel. They danced through the tiny bathroom until Kuroo was literally trapped against the shower cabin, and he held out his hands, waving the towel around.

"You won't get out of here without wearing this Kuroo," Bokuto warned teasingly, and he swung the jacket over his own shoulder so he had both hands free, making grabby hands at Kuroo.

"No. Don't you dare - no eeheheep!" Bokuto had barely poked his stomach or Kuroo dropped the towel and toppled backwards into the shower cabin.

It was still damp from his own shower from a couple of minutes ago, and he groaned, looking up at Bokuto and making an attempt at backing away in the cramped space, his feet still hanging outside the cabin and his body sprawled uncomfortably inside.

"I swear to God if you tickle me - OHnohoho no _dammit_!" Kuroo cursed when Bokuto squatted down and went after his feet which were still bare and sockless.

"You know it's how I get what I want, and there's no escaping it!" Bokuto sang, and he gripped one of Kuroo's ankles tightly so he could scribble his fingers up and down his sole with ease.

"NO-nahaha Bohoho!" Kuroo banged his head against the glass wall and he barked out a hysterical laugh.

"Tiiickle tickle! Agree to wear this all night and I just _might_ stop," Bokuto said, and he whistled when he got an enormous reaction out of him just by hooking his index finger under his toes, wiggling it and tickling him lightly with his short fingernail.

"Go to hehehell! PFfhfhfh!" Kuroo had covered his mouth with his hands by now, his eyes were squeezed shut and he was limited to squirming a little and arching his back.

"I'm afraid it's _you_ who's going to hell darling," Bokuto taunted, and he released Kuroo's foot after tormenting him under his toes some more, and he literally launched himself forward so he could tickle Kuroo's sides and ribs.

"GHAhaha! OHgahahad noooo!" They seriously had never had such a wild struggle in the shower before. Not even during their hottest sexual shower-intercourses. Bokuto was hanging into the cabin and attacking Kuroo's trapped body with so much enthusiasm that Kuroo started to scream through his laughter.

"FUHUhuhuck!" His loud shrieks and squeals echoed through the bathroom, and Bokuto let out a victorious "heyheyheyyy!" at his tickle-success.

"Three words babe. I'll - wear - it," he lectured, and he wiggled all ten fingers in circles over Kuroo's tummy.

"AHah-alright! I'll wear it! I'll weheheear it just p-please _stop_!" And he did. Bokuto leaned back with a content smile and shook his head at his panting and wheezing lover.

"There. Was that so hard?" he asked, and he held out his hand to help him up. With some stumbles on Kuroo's side he managed to get him out of the shower, and Kuroo sighed tiredly as he wiped his clothes that had gotten all wet.

What did it even matter, he thought with a roll of the eyes when Bokuto held up the jacket for him to wear. He groaned and spread his arms, his breathing still rapid and his body trembling a little from the after-effect of Bokuto's tickle attack of doom.

And no five minutes later they both stepped outside, wearing trendy flashy matching jackets and ready to celebrate their final party of 2016!


	9. If You Die I'm Gonna Kill You

**A/N:** _"If you die, I'm gonna kill you." iwaoi - to be honest I've been wondering what I was gonna make of this prompt but then I suddenly got this random idea today so here's the drabble !_

* * *

 **If You Die I'm Gonna Kill You**

Pairing: IwaOi

* * *

"No! What are you doing?! If you die, I'm gonna kill you. I swear," Oikawa hissed. Iwaizumi looked over his shoulder and glared shortly at his lover who was leaning over him so he could watch what he was doing.

In Iwaizumi's hands was Takeru's Nintendo DS, and he was trying to beat the boss he was stuck at while Oikawa gripped his shoulders from behind.

" _You're_ the one who got into this, not me," Iwaizumi said, letting his fingers brush the buttons and keeping his eyes only half focused on the small screen.

 _"I can do that! I can beat him for you, leave it to Shittykawa!"_ Iwaizumi said mockingly, imitating Oikawa's voice in a whiny tone, and the setter indeed whined in response.

"Aaahh come on Iwa-chan! NO! Don't do that, what the hell!" he pointed at the screen when Iwaizumi almost died again.

"If you die it's a game over! We'll lose all our checkpoints and -" Iwaizumi lifted his head and glared at him again.

"Nooohoho don't look away from the screen! I need - I mean _you_ need to beat it for Takeru-kun!" Oikawa yelled, and he grabbed Iwaizumi's head and turned it so it was directed at the Nintendo DS again.

"Noooooo!" Oikawa howled when Iwaizumi received the final blow, and… game over. The setter's jaw dropped and his eyes twitched in frustration.

"Too bad. You're the one who forced it into my hands, I never said I could beat it for you. Try it yourself," Iwaizumi said, dropping the DS onto the table and walking away.

Oikawa followed him, his expression still upset and shocked. Iwaizumi ruined it all. He didn't even try his best.

"I said if you die I'm gonna kill you…" he mumbled in a low and dark voice.

"Hm?" Iwaizumi hummed, standing by the fridge to get some juice.

"I'll kill youuuu!" Oikawa suddenly roared, and he ran towards Iwaizumi and tackled him roughly.

"Ooff!" The juice fell down and the sticky liquid splashed all over the floor. Iwaizumi himself was thrown back against the kitchen counter, and angry hands shot towards his sides and…. tickled.

Iwaizumi gulped and he quickly tried to pry Oikawa's hands off, but the ticklish sensations already shot through his body like electricity.

"N-no don't you dahahahaare! Whyyyy-ahahaha!" Soft giggles slowly got louder and more hysterical, and he squirmed helplessly. The strength in his arms got sucked out with each ticklish shock, and he weakly tried to push his attacker away.

"S-shiiihhittykawahahaha! Stohohop that!" he laughed, but Oikawa was grinning devilishly as his hands kneaded and squeezed his lover's sides.

"Seeing you not giving your best angers me, Iwa-chan," he said, and he ran his fingers up towards his ribs. Iwaizumi squeezed his arms together and yelped.

"Ahaha I dihihid g-give my beheheeest!" he laughed, squirming and struggling against the torturous sensations.

"No you didn't. The it's-just-a-game-attitude was all over you," Oikawa mumbled calmly, and he forced his hands under Iwaizumi's arms and wriggled his fingers into his armpits.

"FUUhuhuck s-staahaap!" Iwaizumi struggled so heavily that he managed to turn around, so he was bending over the kitchen counter with Oikawa behind him. Not a convenient position either.

"Am I right or am I right?" Oikawa said, and now in this new position, he couldn't help but first give Iwaizumi's hips a couple of ticklish squeezes.

"NOHoho! O-of c-course it's hahahaa j-just a gahahame!" Iwaizumi laughed.

"See? Admit you didn't try your best. I know you can be good at anything Iwa-chan, so you need to beat that boss for me," he said, making his boyfriend cackle by scittering his fingers up his sides again.

"Y-you're tahahalking bullshiihihit!" Iwaizumi giggled, and he curled forward and gripped the counter desperately when Oikawa forced his hands in between him and the counter to tickle his stomach.

Gasping for breath and squirming, he collapsed in more hysterical giggles, and his knees buckled.

"GOohohood f-fuck ihihiit s-tahahap!" he laughed breathlessly. He had to use his arms to lean on the counter so he wouldn't collapse, leaving his torso even more unprotected and vulnerable than it was already.

Oikawa smiled contently. He would thank Iwaizumi's body on his knees for being so adorably ticklish. It would give him the upperhand at anything once he got his fingers on him.

"First admit," he said, and he dug his fingers in his sides, poked his fingers in his armpits and scribbled them over his abdomen.

"F-fiihihiine! I didn't dohoho my behehest!" Iwaizumi gasped out, bucking against him and bending his head.

"Now tell me you'll beat it for me," Oikawa said teasingly, leaning in close to his ear.

"Tell me," he said, making Iwaizumi scrunch up his shoulders at the ticklish sensation of his breath against his ear.

"I wihihill hahaha just s-stop alreadehehee!" he begged, and Oikawa finally released him. Breathless and flustered, Iwaizumi moved from between him and the counter, and he bent a little to recover and catch his breath.

"I'll do it, dammit! You. Clean that up," Iwaizumi huffed, and he pointed at the juicy floor before stomping towards the table and grabbing the Nintendo DS.

"Sure!" Oikawa said, back into his cheerful and friendly mode. Iwaizumi sighed and sat back on the couch. Oikawa was right after all. Now that he actually forced himself to take it a bit more seriously, he beat the game in one go.

The next day, Oikawa returned the Nintendo DS to his nephew, boasting about he's the almighty Oikawa who beat it for him!


	10. Crack a Smile

**A.N:** Two people requested this prompt on Tumblr _"Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?"_ with KageHina!

* * *

 **Crack a Smile**

Pairing: KageHina

* * *

"Scooore! We did it again!" Hinata yelled happily after another crazy quick. They were having a three on three match; Kageyama, Tsukishima and himself against Tanaka, Suga and Asahi while the others watched.

Daichi stood by Kiyoko who made notes of them playing, and coach Ukai yelled instructions at the younger members.

"Nice Hinata! Kageyama!" he said proudly. Kageyama looked at Hinata and he beamed with pride. Practicing their techniques against their senpais had become a main part of the training schedule, and they were getting better and better each time.

"Oi Kageyama. Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?" Hinata suddenly asked, and Kageyama instantly slapped a hand over his own mouth. He had been smiling at Hinata?!

"No!" he barked, but all the other members were already laughing and smiling.

"What? Kageyama smiled?" Suga asked teasingly, and Hinata grinned and jumped towards his flustered friend.

"Kageyama did! He totally did!" he said, handing out quick pokes with his index fingers in the taller setter's sides, and Kageyama backed away, squeaking softly into his hand.

"C-cut it out!" he huffed, and Hinata turned to watch the others.

"Smiling is one thing. But has any of you ever seen Kageyama _laugh_?" he asked, and Kageyama froze. Hinata then clawed at his sides, and Kageyama cackled loudly and toppled over.

"Guys…" coach Ukai sighed, but all other members were watching the play as if it was some sort of comedy show.

"Tickle tickle tickleee!" Hinata chanted, wrestling a weakened Kageyama down onto the floor and tickling his sides, ribs and tummy mercilessly.

"Ahahaha H-Hinata you du-hahaha dumb ahahaasss!" Kageyama laughed, hands grasping Hinata by his collar and trying to throw off.

"Ugh… really?" Tsukishima sighed in annoyance, but the corners of his lips were twitching as he watched Kageyama laugh his head off.

"S-stop - hehehe no - aahaha!" Kageyama's laughter was a whole new sound to all of them, and everyone burst out in a laughing fit as well.

"But that's hilarious!" Tanaka yelled, and he ran over to the pair to join in, but just at that moment Kageyama actually managed to throw Hinata off, climbed on top of him and went for the counter attack.

Loud, hysterical and high pitched giggles echoed through the gymnasium once large hands squeezed Hinata's sides through his shirt. The tiny spiker thrashed under him, arms flailing and legs kicking, but Kageyama had the upperhand now.

And now he was _really_ smiling; a mischievous devilish smile as he let his long fingers torture his little friend until he screamed with laughter.

"NOOhoho - hehehelp T-Tanaka senpaahahai!" he squealed at Tanaka who stood to the side, a wide grin on his face. These first years were absolutely the cutest!

"Alriiiight!" Once Hinata panted and gasped heavily, he tackled Kageyama and began to tickle. Soon Noya and Suga of all people jumped in, resulting in a huge tickle fight on the court.

"These guys…" Ukai rubbed his head with a stressed smile on his face, and Daichi chuckled.

"Let's give them a minute," he said, smiling fondly when everyone suddenly switched from tickling Kageyama to ganging up on Hinata.

"T-traitors ahhahaah noohoho! Doohohon't!" The most surprising thing for everyone to see was Kageyama getting affectionate. He was straddling his shorter friend, hands forced under his shirt and fingers darting shamelessly all over Hinata's bare torso while the poor victim screamed at the top of his lungs.

"L-let goohohoho! Naahaha Kageyamaahaa!" Hinata laughed, and Suga and Tanaka smiled as they each held an arm down.

Noya stood to the side and watched, elbowing Tanaka in the side when he noticed one particular thing above all the laughter and tickles that were taking place: Kageyama was smiling with a tiny blush on his cheeks, and the second years wiggled their eyebrows at each other.

"Yes Kageyama! Tickle him some more!" they encouraged, laughing at how they might have caught the first sign of a certain affection the setter had for his crazy quick- partner.

The sound of laughing voices filled everyone with energy, and they were sure to have a fruitful training for the remainder of the day.


	11. Still Sleepy

**A/N:** _Haikyuu! (bokuaka, ler Bokuto) - 49: "But I'm still sleepy!"  
_

* * *

 **Still Sleepy**

Pairing: BokuAka

* * *

"Ohmygoood! It's Sunday! Which means, volleyball at the park, shopping until closing time, all you can eaaat meat and fiiinally catching that movie at the cinema! In 3D!" Bokuto yelled excitedly, and he literally jumped out of bed and darted across the room.

Akaashi sighed when this hyper-boyfriend just stole the blankets by making that hyper-jump, and he groaned and pulled his pillow over his face.

"Make sure you're ready Akaashi!" A loud slam of the bathroom door was heard followed by the sound of the shower running and Bokuto's cheerful singing voice.

This was something Akaashi could never get used to. While he was anything but a morning person, Bokuto was the most energetic one he'd ever met.

Reluctant and tired, he lifted himself out of bed and lazily shuffled towards the kitchen to grab some coffee, hoping that would give him some energy for the packed Sunday that was awaiting him.

"Akaashi! Wait wait, we haven't made reservations yet for dinner!" Bokuto cackled, already sprinting out of the bathroom again after a quick shower, only in pants and still shirtless and with wet hair.

"Yeah yeah, I will do it…" Akaashi stood by the kitchen counter and sipped from his coffee. So tireeed…

"Yaaay I love you!" Akaashi gulped when a muscular arm was wrapped around his neck, and he got pulled in a sweet, warm Bokuto-kiss. He felt how his lips were forced to part a little, and Bokuto's tongue was now gliding into his mouth and _devouring_ him. When all Akaashi did was standing there and letting him do as he pleased, Bokuto pulled back with a frustrated groan.

"Akaashi, kiss me back~" he whined, and he started to shower Akaashi's neck with kisses.

"But I'm still sleepy! H-hey!" Akaashi trembled in Bokuto's embrace and tried to push him away. The kisses were starting to tickle, and a giggle escaped his lips.

"Still sleepy you say? I could help you with that," Bokuto said in a flirty voice, smirking at him and obviously noticing the awkward forced smile on his sleepy boyfriend's face. Oh no, help, SOS.

Akaashi made it for a panicked run, spilling his coffee over his white shirt and tripping over Bokuto's feet that blocked his way. Bokuto grabbed his arm, pulled him against him and pressed him against the kitchen counter.

"Waaakey wakey!" Bokuto sang, and he crawled his fingers up Akaashi's shirt, scribbling and scratching.

"N-no ahahh! S-stop!" Managing to bite back the first bits of laughter, Akaashi squirmed and tried to wriggle away. Bokuto however, was strong enough to keep him in place, and he dug his fingers into his sides of which they both knew how ticklish they were.

"But you're still sleepy, right? I'm just helping you getting awake," Bokuto said, and he grabbed two handsful of Akaashi's sides, squeezing them mercilessly.

"HA- HAhaha ohnohoho!" Akaashi's low, controlled voice cracked, and made place for high pitched adorable giggles.

"Tickle tickleee!" Bokuto sang playfully. Akaashi gasped for breath and threw his head back against Bokuto's bare shoulder. He arched his back, but quickly bent forward again when Bokuto spider-tickled all over his tummy.

Their apartment was now filled with Akaashi's loud laughter, and Bokuto laughed when his lover's legs buckled, causing him to hang weakly against him.

"Are you awake yet Akaashi?" Bokuto asked, running his fingers down to his waist to continue his attack right there.

"Y-YEhehees! Yes!" Akaashi squealed, his eyes squeezed shut and his teeth clenched together. His arms had been occuppied trying to keep himself balanced against the kitchen counter, but his legs weren't the only ones that lost their strength. His arms did too, and losing his grip on the counter he slumped down, the horrible ticklish touches chasing him until he lay curled onto the floor.

"Are you awaaake?" Bokuto yelled through Akaashi's loud, hysterical laughter, pretending he didn't hear his first answer, and he mercilessly squeezed Akaashi's poor ticklish hips, making him pull up his knees even more and shriek uncontrollably.

Once he did, Bokuto switched to squeezing his knees, and when Akaashi brought his legs down again he would move up again to poke his stomach at times,. He even occasionally wiggled his fingers across Akaashi's bare soles, eliciting even more hysterical giggles from his ticklish boyfriend. His fingers were practically _everywhere_.

"S-STAAhHAp! Y-yeyehehes! I'm a-hahaha awake!" A big smirk was all over Bokuto's face as he handed out the final tickles. Akaashi coughed and panted, and more breathless giggles kept pouring from him until Bokuto's fingers finally stopped their tickle-hunt.

"Awake?" Bokuto asked teasingly, and just as Akaashi opened his eyes Bokuto was suddenly very close, and their lips collided in their second kiss of the day.

"Hmmph-" he gasped when Bokuto tongue-kissed him again while he was pulled against his bare chest. Bokuto was still overpowering him with ease, but Akaashi wouldn't make the same mistake twice, and he returned the passion.

He raised his arms and wrapped them around his lover's neck, kissing him back as if his life depended on it - which it actually did.

"That's more like it," Bokuto said after finally pulling back and granting them a moment to breathe.

"Bastard," Akaashi mumbled with a blush, which was his next mistake of the day, and it was only morning.

"Sorry? What did you just sayyy?" Bokuto squeezed Akaashi's unprotected ribs repeatedly, causing him to squeak and tighten his arms around Bokuto's neck as he tensed up completely at the sensations.

"Nono- I mean! AHahahaha wahahaaaaait!" And so the tickling continued, at least until Bokuto's hair had dried up and Akaashi's neglected half-spilled cup of coffee had gotten cold. Now with Akaashi awake - exhausted but awake - their sunny day off could finally begin!


	12. Never Anger Captain Daichi

**A/N:** Requesed on Tumblr based on one of the Haikyuu commercial breakt thingies.

* * *

 **Never Anger Captain Daichi**

* * *

Kageyama gazed at Daichi who was ready to practice his serving technique. They included this in their practice everytime, and this time it was his and Hinata's turn to do the recording while the others practiced. Just as he was excited to see Daichi's serve, a certain voice distracted him and he turned.

"Kageyama! This reminds me we've never recorded us together! Say cheeese!" Hinata said happily as he made a peace sign with his fingers. Kageyama watched the camera calmly and sighed.

"Idiot… weren't we supposed to record- _HRUGh_?!" A certain dark aura pulled their attention back to why they were here in the first place: Sawamura Daichi who had been ready to have his serving technique recorded.

Kageyama had a honest tiny little fear for scary daddy Daichi, mostly because it was such a _rare_ thing to witness. And they had just pulled it off to get him in his anger-state, or well, Hinata did. Kageyama himself had only been slightly distracted by Hinata's urge to have both of them on camera together. That silly dork.

"Hi-na-ta. Kaaa-ge-ya-maaa!" Daichi grunted, and things were less funny when he dropped the ball and came speeding towards them. Shit! Why him too?

" _Uwaaa_!" The camera was suddenly flying as Hinata flailed his arms and the little guy made it for a run. Kageyama just in time caught the device and chased after him.

"Hinata you moron! Daichi-san It wasn't me! Honestly, I was…" Kageyama blinked his eyes when a cold wind suddenly notified him that Daichi had sprinted _past_ him, probably agreeing with his innocence, and he watched from afar how their captain did a very good job at hunting Hinata down.

A loud shriek filled the gym as Hinata was swept off his feet, pinned onto the floor on his back with Daichi bending over him, and…. tickled him?

"Take this, for fooling around during _my_ serve!" Daichi growled, not going easy on the poor flailing decoy.

"Pfahahaah Dahahaichi-saaaan! I'm soooorry!" Hinata laughed, suffering the ruthless tickle attack as a punishment, and Kageyama chuckled. Now that was a pleasant surprise. Arriving at the scene, Kageyama raised the camera and as he came closer to the little struggle on the floor, he aimed at Hinata who was getting wrecked currently and pressed the record- button.

"NO- nonono! Eeehee fohohorgive me!" Hinata shrieked. He was lying on his back, his shirt pushed all the way up and Daichi easily pinching, poking and scratching all the sensitive places around his sides- and tummy area. Grinning at the sight, Kageyama zoomed in on Hinata's blushy scrunched up smiling face.

"That's what _always_ happens to disobedient first years," Suga said as he joined them, also smiling at the sight of Hinata laughing his head off at Daichi's mercy.

"Yes! That it is very right," Tanaka claimed knowingly, standing by them as well, and Kageyama was just trying to imagine a younger Tanaka getting tickle-punished by Daichi ( _how_?) when Daichi finally stopped with Hinata on the verge of dying from laughter.

"There. That should teach him," Daichi said casually, pulling Hinata's shirt back down like a caring dad and climbing off him. He clapped his hands and threw his head back with a sigh as if this had been more tiring for him than for Hinata.

"Now on to the next…" Daichi said with a smirk, suddenly turning to Kageyama himself. Shit. Kageyama had _not_ expected him to be blamed as well for Hinata's selfie-cam-stupidity, and he took a step back and sputtered.

"N-n-no Daichi-san I wasn't. It was- he , I didn't, _eeeeyaaa_!" Suga snatched the camera from his hands before Kageyama collided with the floor with Daichi on top of him, and all his teammates seriously stood and _watched_ , allowing their captain to release his tickle-punishment on this pooor innocent first year.

Kageyama had never known he was this sensitive, but hey, Daichi seemed to be talented in more things than just volleyball.

Barking out the most hysterical and uncharming laughter, Kageyama thrashed and kicked as his body was attacked by the stronger third year. Hinata, already revived and energetic again to no one's surprise, jumped at them and tried to pull Daichi off to protect Kageyama (sadly the breathless setter was too busy laughing to even wonder _why_ Hinata was helping him rather than laughing at him for getting tickled).

But then Daichi caught Hinata's arm, threw him onto the floor right next to him, and hey, people can tickle two persons at the same time? _Confirmed_. One hand on Hinata's tummy and the other still having a firm hold on Kageyama's side with wiggling and prodding fingers, Daichi was attacking both of them successfully and smiled up at the camera Suga was holding.

" _Now_ they have a memorable recording together, don't they? Record my serve after this please, Suga," Daichi said casually, pinning both guys down with his knees as he tickled them into oblivion. Kageyama absolutely hoped this would teach Hinata his lesson, but Hinata wasn't getting away today before he'd unleash his own fitting punishment on the guy for getting him in this shit…


	13. Kageyama The Tickle Titan

**A/N:** _Haikyuu! (Kagehina) - 18: "Call me that one more time, and see what happens."_ prompt on tumblr! this one got a bit odd hehe, but this couple is odd in every way.

* * *

 **Kageyama The Tickle Titan**

Pairing: KageHina

* * *

"Hehehe, you're so tall Kageyama!" Hinata hummed happily as he sat on Kageyama's shoulders while he was being carried around, just randomly. They were taking a stroll around the park, and Hinata had suggested him to carry him for a bit, something he had always wanted him to do. So fine, why not.

"Yeah yeah, for how long do you wanna sit there anyway?" Kageyama asked, looking up at his boyfriend. Hinata didn't reply but just smiled happily, his eyes sparkling when he saw the beautiful sight from so high.

"It's so incredible I can be this high! You're like a giant!" Hinata said, giggling happily.

"Stop it," Kageyama muttered, not liking where this was going with the nicknames.

"But from up here I realize even more what a big person you are Kageyama! And with your scary personality, hehe, how about a titan from Attack on Titan? You're totally one!" Hinata laughed, playfully tapping his hands against Kageyama's head.

"A titan? Call me that one more time, and see what happens." Kageyama clenched his hands around Hinata's ankles for a brief moment, and the redhead looked down at him in wonder.

"Titan?" he said, a bit confused. Oh, he did it. Kageyama walked towards the first nearby tree and forced Hinata into the air.

"Omgwhaaat what are you doing!" The tiny guy yelped and flailed his limbs hysterically, but was soon forced to wrap his arms around the thick branch of the tree so he wouldn't fall.

"You can stay up there," Kageyama sighed. Passengers stopped and mumbled things at the strange sight of the weird couple. It wasn't an every day sight: a tall guy putting a smaller guy up into a _tree_.

"Stupid Kageyama! Get me down now!" Hinata protested, kicking his legs and holding onto the tree for his dear life.

"Not when you're calling me a titan," Kageyama said with halfhearted anger.

"But you are!" Hinata was stupid enough to say that.

"Titans are evil and ugly!" Kageyama barked.

"But so are you!" Hinata barked back like the stubborn kid he was. Well, of course he didn't mean that. Kageyama was anything but ugly.

"Well, except the ugly part then! But you _are_ evil, here, look at what you've done!" Hinata cried out, still hanging in the tree.

"Evil you say? Well… maybe you are right," Kageyama said, slowly thinking up a most _evil_ idea. He reached up and grabbed both Hinata's exposed sides, fingers digging in to tickle.

"Waaahahha K-Kageyamahaaa! I'm g-gonna fahahall!" Hinata hysterically swayed his legs back and forth before lifting them and wrapping them around the branch as well, causing him to hang there like a monkey.

"No you won't, you'll just laugh," Kageyama said dryly, reaching up both arms so he could tickle his sides and ribs. He made sure both his hands were holding onto him firmly so he wouldn't fall, but this didn't keep him from wiggling his fingers against his boyfriend's ticklish sides.

"S-stohohop it!" Hinata cried, shaking his head heavily and desperately holding onto the tree. The tree wasn't even that high, but just high enough that could cause him an uncomfortable smack to the ground if he would let go.

"Tickle tickle! Here comes the titan!" Kageyama said with an evil voice, walking his fingers down Hinata's sides to his hips. Hinata squealed and his legs let go of the tree in an attempt at kicking away Kageyama's hands.

"AAhahaaha no stop p-please!" he yelled when this failed completely, causing him to hang there again with his legs kicking in the air. Kageyama noticed his shirt that had ridden up and used this chance to claw at his exposed tummy, eliciting more hysterical pleas and giggles from his teammate.

"He-hehehelp!" Hinata shrieked when a couple of playing kids stopped to watch them, but they only laughed and pointed at him. One of the boys even threw a ball at him and it bounced perfectly off his butt. Well that was humiliating.

"Tickle him! Tickle him!" they encouraged. God… Hinata laughed and squealed hysterically, his face burning because of both the embarrassment and his endless laughing fit.

"Ahahalright y-you're nohohot a titan! You're an ahahangel!" Hinata forced out between gasps and giggles, and his entire body shook heavily when Kageyama's fingers dug into the flesh right by his belly button.

"Mmmhmh p-please stop!" he gasped, his arms trembling and he almost failed to hold onto the branch.

"Tell me again? What am I?" Kageyama asked, squeezing his tiny waist with his huge hands.

"T-the best boyfriend in the world!" Hinata yelled, blushing when people laughed at this.

"Alright." Kageyama stopped the torture, grabbed his sides firmly and pulled him off the tree, settling him back onto his shoulders. Hinata panted and immediately wrapped his arms around his neck for balance.

"T-that was-" he wheezed and leaned with his chin on Kageyama's head.

"M-mean…" he finished, still catching his breath while laughing people watched them continue their way.

"Nope, that was deserved, you little shrimp," Kageyama said, lightly scratching Hinata's arches while he carried him. It was Hinata's own fault for being ticklish everywhere.

"Hng stop it!" Hinata held tightly onto him and brought his trembling hands to Kageyama's neck. Kageyama gulped when he proceeded to tickle his exposed neck, and he bent forward, fighting to keep his balance.

"S-stop it Hinata y-you dumbass!" he giggled, but Hinata was now effectively tickling Kageyama's neck, a satisfied smirk on his face. That's right, he himself was pretty ticklish as well. Damn!

"That's what you get for calling me a shrimp!" Hinata said, beaming with confidence now he could pay him back, and for the remainder of their way, a tickle fight continued while Hinata kept his luxurious position on Kageyama's shoulders.


End file.
